Mother and Son
by Twilight AngelDemon
Summary: Nora and her husband have been drifting apart, sex isn't as good as it once was. Nora desperate and hungry turn to her 18 year old son. This taboo turns into something more. AU. Incest warning, and lemon.


**Mother and Son**

 **A/N: Been awhile since I last posted in this Archive, but here I am with a new story. This story was asked to do by a friend who wanted (and this is taboo) an incest story of Hope Estheim and his mother, Nora Estheim. Yeah, this fic isn't gonna trend on here but oh well...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII.**

 **-XXX-**

 **Mother and Son**

 **-XXX-**

They had no idea how it happened, no that wasn't entirely wrong, they did know. It started when Bartholomew Estheim, Hope's father started to spend more and more time at work, neglecting Hope's mother, and him his wife.

Hope could see the residual sadness in his mom's eyes every time dad would call to say he would be late for dinner. That was two weeks ago. So, Hope being a good son helped his mother by cheering her up, and downright trying to help his mother.

Somewhere along the way Nora had chalk it up to her son having feelings for her, stupid right? But, her feelings she had for her son increased tenfold every day. How could it not when he was so kind and helpful towards her.

The fact that he wasn't bad for the eyes also helped.

So, one day Nora wanted to initiate something, to find out if she had a shot with her son. She was busy taking him juice on the pretext of saying he shouldn't study so hard. When she opened the door, her knees almost gave out as she saw her son shirtless, sweat matting his face as the warm weather plagued outside.

Nora herself was just wearing a short skirt and simple white shirt, as she too felt hot, in many ways at that moment. She could feel her pussy getting hotter and felt her panties being soaked.

Oh, how she would ravage her son, or how he would ravage her.

When Hope looked up at his mother, a blush came on his face as he saw his mother's shirt clung to her body, the sweat keeping it there. Quickly he re-focused on his mother's smiling face and noted his mother blushing as well? Must be the heat he surmised.

She walked towards Hope and at the last second stumbled spilling the juice on her chest. Perfect. Hope who was already starting to make out skin through the white shirt started to see more when the beverage was added. He noticed that his mother wasn't wearing a bra, and he ashamedly had to admit that his erection went rock-hard.

Nora looked at her baby-boy; no, she was wrong on that part, operate as his erection 'caused his jeans to tighten. Subconsciously she licked her lips; glad Hope was running to get a towel.

When he returned he tried to wipe the inkiness and wetness away and pressed a little too hard as his mother gave a un-abashful moan. Hope quickly pulled away and said sorry all while trying to get away from the house.

 **/**

The teasing continued for weeks on end, Hope already clued in to what his mother was doing... and ecstatically enjoying it as much as his mother. Some part of Hope knew that this teasing would lead to something neither was prepared for, okay, he wasn't prepared for, but his mother was a different case.

He knew that his parent's sexual lives were slowly falling apart so now his other turned to him. He loved his mother dearly and would do anything for her, but would this be alright? Would his mother be all right afterwards?

What would dad d-!.

His mind literally shut off as he saw his mother walk to the swimming pool in nothing but a green microkini; it was just a bikini that had god-awful low amount of bare fabric. It literally just covered Nora's private parts, so you can imagine how hard Hope got.

Hope watched as his mother gave him subtle glances, all while heading for the pool in the back of their yard. He just hoped no one would see his mother so, exposed, so curvaceous, so freaking HOT!

Even though his mother was 35 years of age he had to admit that she was still gorgeous, no wonder dad took her. Now he had to go to the bathroom and relive himself of something.

Nora Estheim at first felt extremely embarrassed when she first went and bought the bikini. The guy at the till was cute, but not as cute as her Hope. After that first day with the juice she had undoubtedly found out and started teasing Hope more and more, he did it to her as well.

The guy at the counter ogled at Nora, imagining her in the bikini, a microkini at that, and he promptly shut off. The girl next to him saw how he was daydreaming and beckoned Nora over. She asked if it was for the man in her life, Nora nodded and giggled at what the woman was getting at.

'For the smaller man in my life, darling' Nora thought, a mischievous smirk on her face.

When she arrived at the house she made up her mind and wore the microkini and she was literally shocked at how little the bikini actually covered. Almost her entire breasts were out, the fabric only covering her nipples, which were rock-hard as she imagined how Hope would look at her.

The fabric down under only covered her pussy, but did little to the surrounding area. Her face heated, as she REALLY wanted Hope to ravage her in this. Determined to see this through Nora walked out the bathroom towards the backyard pool.

This is only for Hope. No other man will see her like this, Batholomew included.

 **/**

It grew hotter and hotter, with Hope and his mother exchanging kisses, sometimes giving each other masturbations in the hallways. Hope's father was now spending more time at home but Nora hardly registered that anymore.

Hope would help his mother early mornings with breakfast, while his dad slept. He would sometimes stand behind his mother, now a foot taller than her it wasn't a problem, his hand down her pants and two fingers plunging into her depths.

While his other hand toyed with his mother's breast. Sometimes his mother would just stand in the kitchen her pants down to her knees, her shirt bunched up with Hope in the exact same position doing what she, and he loved.

One time Nora almost screamed to the heavens when her son implanted three fingers inside her, he had to clamp down her mouth to stop her. Nora never felt so happy in all her life, well, maybe the time she brought this beautiful angel into her life.

Luckily The Estheim estate was nowhere near other neighbours, it also didn't have many vantage points where journalists could get photos from. So, the two who participated in it only knew this early morning tradition.

Hope's father would usually come downstairs as soon as Nora Cummed.

Hope would always lick his mother's juices of his fingers and said that it tasted wonderful. Nora, not being a modest homemaker anymore after her and Hope's debauchery taste-tested herself once and said she loved it.

One time as a sort of sexual game she came on her son's food, although it would be seen as disgusting Hope kinda liked it. It was always better with it when mom made it for him. The game was simple to see if Bartholomew cached on he never did smell sex, what with all the tasty smells inside the kitchen he missed Hope's favourite one, mom.

Bartholomew was called to be a part of a business trip for two weeks. So, that week Hope and his mother fucked each other ragged. Hope being 18 was at the perfect time to breed like there was no tomorrow, Nora being 35 couldn't keep up...

Hope fucked her almost everywhere in the house, her son was fucking her limped. Her anus, which she never permitted Bartholomew to be in was being ravaged by Hope on a daily basis. Nora and her son had completely forgotten clothes for almost the entire time that week as they literally fucked each other to sleep

Hope had fucked her in the kitchen, on the sink; he had fingered her countless times. And, the main kitchen table where food was served in the mornings. The living room's couches, to Hope's bafflement oddly withstood their unquenchable desires.

He thanked the people who supplied such sturdy couches.

Oh, and there was his mother face planted into one of the couches, her pussy and asshole leaking cum, lots of cum. She was probably sound asleep by now.

That wouldn't do.

Hope and Nora begun to realize that Hope had a very, near infinite libido, and Nora as his mother and sexual a partner ordered Hope that whenever he could still go on he had to fuck her, even if she couldn't anymore.

So, making good on that order Hope went to his mother, bent down and turned his mother on her back, spread-eagle style and went to primarily ram his length in all the way.

"Eh-?!"

Her eyes opened up wide as she saw her body forced down unto the couch, her breasts slapping up and down. She looked up and saw the mischievous smirk on her son's face. She smiled in manic glee as her son took her again.

 **/**

It was the second week at around 17:00 in the afternoon when Nora and Hope decided to wash themselves; the house was already cleaned by then. Hope was in the bathtub his mother sitting on top of him, his erection inside of her.

Their bodies was lathered with soap so in Hope's onion that made the sex better, what with his mother's bust rubbing on his chest felt really good. His mother was obviously in a lip lock when they heard Bartholomew ask if anyone was home.

Eyes wide with shock and both private parts getting more horny they got out of the bath. Nora giving Hope a huge kiss saying that they would continue. Hope smiled at his "Mother"? It was weird how that happened, they were mother and son, but he was her lover.

At first he was afraid to start whatever this was but now that he was here everything just felt alright. When Hope was finished with his bath he found his mother downstairs in a her usual jeans and a green sleeveless top with sneakers on.

Hope had always wondered how his mother got dressed so quick but couldn't ultimately come up with an explanation. Fair, he was in the bath for a few seconds longer but when he passed his mother and father's room his mother was still drying herself off.

He greeted his dad as usual and went to the kitchen, the slices of pineapples his mother diced this morning on the kitchen table under a cloth. It's no surprise that his mother would sweeten his semen for she tasted it almost every morning as she gave him a morning blowjob.

Quickly eating up the four slices of pineapple so that his dad couldn't see, Hope smiled as he remembered that his dad would be gone tonight. He was gonna fuck his mom again tonight.

 **/**

When Hope got the call from his father saying that he would be going on a emergency business trip to Eden Hope smirked. His mother cleaning the dishes naked, with semen leaking down her legs turned to Hope with a questioning look.

Not long after that, she bent down on the kitchen table, her breasts squished on the table with her son repeatedly pounding her pussy repeatedly.

Almost an hour later Hope was shocked to see his mother in a school outfit, more specifically the school outfits of the local school. It was a white buttoned shirt with the buttons obviously loose so his mother's breasts showed clearly, the skirt his mother wore barely concealed her soaking pussy.

That made Hope hornier.

He walked to his mother a small purple device in his one hand, and a bead in the other. He kneed infront of his mother and showed the dildo to her, his mother gasped slightly at feeling the cool tip poking her asshole. Suddenly a shiver went down Nora again as she felt a vibrating sensation at her pussy, Pity was the head that at that point was pushed into her.

It wasn't nowhere near her son's length but the vibrating it made was certainly good. She saw a small cord come out her pussy and a remote Hope held in his hands.

She saw him press a button and she literally moaned, luckily she was able to close her mouth with her hands before it evolved into a scream. The dildo now fully packed inside her ass? She hadn't eve felt it go in she was too focus on the vibratory in her pussy.

It could've been weeks, maybe days, or hours since she fell on Hope's bed as he played with her two holes. She came about five times on Hope's bed and almost lost herself to sleep. Every time Hope would abruptly wake her by pushing the dildo further than it should've been, or just setting the vibrator to the max.

Nora suddenly felt cold in her anus but was quickly filled, her body lying on its side as Hope kept ramming him to the hilt, the vibrator set at maximum. Her head was turned by Hope's hand as she was in a lip-lock with Hope, their tongues cleaning their mouths out.

Nora's eyes were half-lidded as she just couldn't keep going, Hope just kept on fucking, no care in the world.

 **/**

Nora Estheim had always used Birth Control pills since all this began, but today she wanted to bring another life into this world, not just for herself, so that Hope could experience it himself.

Now with her Husband who divorced her she wanted to get back at him, she already had all those times. Nora wasn't blind as most thought, she'd knew where Bartholomew went when he had to go on business trips. I happened two months ago when she trekked him to Eden where he always met a young and beautiful girl.

Hope being busy with schoolwork and focusing on exams weren't privies to their ongoing fights. Nora explained that she did know what Bartholomew was doing. The ruse was just being played as to not distract Hope from getting into the Academy.

Nora knew Hope chalked it up to dad not being good in bed, that wasn't true, he wasn't even sleeping in the bed. Most nights Hope's dad would be sleeping in the guest bedroom. Nora felt truly bad that she lied to Hope for getting her fixes of release.

The house belonging to Nora's family ensured that she got the house and Bartholomew to move out. Hope was angry when he realized the truth behind why his parents kept this up, all for him to get in Academy. That they would keep up this charade for him was a bit sickening, it was as if they hadn't thought about themselves and more of their 18 year old son.

As soon as his dad got out, everything he owned packed and in the moving van Nora started to initiate something. That night Nora was on her knees, her busty breasts rubbing Hope's cock all while she kept licking the tip of Hope's erection.

Hope had to admit that his mother was a quick learner, as she hadn't even done blowjobs since two months ago. Hope came inside his mother's mouth and watched as she swallowed it, and hummed in delight, what with how she had been feeding him pineapples daily.

 **/**

With his father gone, he and his mother's sexual escapades had gotten hotter, and longer. At one point Nora had dressed as Hope's personal maid and did his every bidding. She wore a French maid outfit to a tee. Nora was busy cleaning the living room when her master stepped inside.

He began to fuck her senseless.

Other times she was a teacher, nurse, slave essentially she was his fuckdoll. Imagine that. A woman twice her son's age was now being treated as a fuckdoll, a literal piece of meat for him to ravage anytime, anywhere. However, if Nora had to be honest, she loved to belong to her son.

To be a piece of meat to be fucked any time and place.

 **/**

He clamped her mouth shut for probably the fifth time now, hearing footsteps walking out of the public bath located near the park. It started when Hope and his mother went to the park; they got ice-cream together and generally had a good time.

Nora was wearing a white dress that accentuated her curves; she wore it because Hope liked it. She also went completely commando, as Hope liked it when she did it, no panties and no bra was something she liked too.

Halfway into their little trip Hope's libido made itself known and they quickly found an empty stall in the Female bathrooms. They chose the one at the end of the restroom and promptly went at it like rabbits.

Somehow it still shocked Nora how her son breeding with her almost every hour of every day. But, it was so refreshing and free, but Nora soon found out of her son's playful acts during sex.

The one that was the most shocking was when someone had called Nora when she and her son was busy fucking each other in the backyard pool. Nora had wear her minikini which didn't last long as it only added fuel to the fire of lust growing in her son.

He was currently balls deep in his mother's pussy, at almost ten'o'clock in the night when her phone rang, Nora answered it in an angered tone due to them disturbing their session. Turns out it was one of Nora's friends asking if she could join her and a few other friends at a social event?

Hope retracted his length almost all the way out and waited for when his mother would reply, when she did she half-gasped and half-moaned as Hope rammed himself to hilt inside his mother - again. The scream would be deafening if Hope hadn't clamped his mother's mouth close, her phone falling into the pool.

And it started again the call completely forgotten as Hope began to fuck his mother numb.

 **/**

Two Months later Nora and Hope had moved to a remote village somewhere on the now deemed safe Pulse; turns out everyone was wrong about the planet as it wasn't hell but actually a type of paradise. Nora , now pregnant was busy cleaning the kitchen as her "Husband" walked in and sat his briefcase on the floor.

his snow white flowing with the wind as he came into the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss. Nora now showing a bit smiled against his lips as he started to take off her apron, which ironically was the only thing aside the panties she had on.

He kissed his "Wife" and turned her around, bending her forward as he unzipped his jeans and took his hardening erection in hand and started to lose himself in his "wife's" inside.

Nora just smiled as everything was perfect, well they found out the child would be normal to Cocoon technology. And, with Hope ramming to the hilt, giving her unequalled pleasure wasn''t enough.

 **-XXX-**

 **THE END**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: Um... I had freaking no idea I could write something like this... That was sinfully good, even if I have to admit it myself, which kinda scares me. Like hell this is my First Lemon fic I wrote to this extent, and a taboo Lemon on top of that. Hope you enjoy it buddy... though Incest is a touchy subject for everyone, me to by the way.**

 **To those who love it, Enjoy!**

 **Now I gotta go and clean my hands.**


End file.
